everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenzington Gardens
Kenzington Gardens, also known by her friends and fellow students as "Kenzie", is the daughter of Slightly from Peter Pan and is a . With her constant forgetfulness, Character Personality Kenzie's a positive person once you get to know her- past the memory loss. She is an avid daydreamer, always using her notebook- not just for her memory loss, but for drawing the dreams and daydreams she always has. In class, she often receives a bad grade because she just can't. stop. daydreaming. rly kenzie just no stop this stop this right no- //kicked for Danganronpa Abridged reference Destiny We ought to mention that Kenzington is supposedly a Royal that supports the Rebels just a bit, but constantly forgets what side she is on in the destiny wars. Appearance Kenzie has dyed, shoulder-length blonde hair (originally light brown.) She has an average height. Peter Pan https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_and_Wendy - A basic plot summary can be found on number 2 of the table of contents. Backstory Following Slightly and the other Lost Boys' growing up after the end of Peter Pan, each has sons and daughters. Kenzie is born as the first child to Slightly, and thus is considered by Headmaster Grimm to be his successor. Relationships Family *Though it is not specified how many, Kenzie has multiple siblings. *Her father is Slightly and her mom is, according to Kenzie, "either a normal person or someone from a fairytale I don't know about." Friends *Her best friends are Libby Maidserve and Candence Songbird, who she meets up with at Papa Bear's Cakeria, right after the waitress has taken Libby and Candence's orders. *She is acquaintances with Ginny Chayns. Pet On the third day of school, Kenzie found two injured, Peach-Faced Lovebirds. With the help of someone else, they cured the wings. Most of the time, Kenzie is trying to fly with the lovebirds, which she's been sprinkling on small amounts of pixie dust. The male lovebird is named Soils and the female is Windy. Romance Well, er, Kenzie thinks she had a crush on someone, but she doesn't remember who. Enemies tba Outfits Trivia *Kenzie, and the idea of her forgetfulness, is supposed to be based on Ryoko Otonashi from Danganronpa/Zero, and how she forgets things a lot due to a fictional disease. She records things in her notebook. *Apparently, she likes cotton candy. This is from an event where she, a week or so before school started, decided to try it from a student who was spinning hexcellent cotton candy. *Kenzington Gardens was a name that LunarLana adopted from Wootdorffilmco. **i should probably mention that kensington gardens comes from the name of a real garden found in the story ``Peter Pan in Kenzington Gardens`` this is why im weird and constantly forget to do things and only end up doing them 2 months later k? yeah. *In the future, Kenzie considers cutting her hair for her fairytale. Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Females Category:Peter Pan Category:Rebels Category:Lost Boys Category:EnoshimaChan Category:Characters